mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Vehicles in Mad City are used as transportation for players. They can be spawned using the Phone by clicking the Spawn button and selecting the vehicle you wish to spawn. You can only spawn in the vehicle you have There are land vehicles, sea vehicles, and air vehicles. The Camaro, the Boat, and the Helicopter are all free. You cannot spawn vehicles in certain areas such as the Prison. When they are spawned they will be painted white unless you have edited it in a Garage after which it will be painted whatever you chose at that time. To enter a vehicle, find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Driver" and press "E". To ride in a car as a passenger find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Passenger" and press "E". To purchase a vehicle, find a vehicle you do not currently own and attempt to drive it. The purchase prompt will appear on your screen with the "Yes" or "No" options. You can obtain Nitro by driving onto the pavement at one of the two Gas Stations. Vehicles that are bought are permanently added into your inventory, meaning they stay if you die and/or leave the game. There are 31 different vehicle in Mad City, 22 of which are land vehicles, 3 are boats, and 6 are air vehicles. To customize vehicles with your owned skins and upgrades, you must be at a Garage (or if you have the Mobile Customization Gamepass, you can customize your vehicles on the go). Note that boats, air vehicles and certain land vehicles cannot be upgraded and can only be customized by changing skins. The current vehicles in Mad City are: Land Vehicles = Camaro (Cost: Free) SWAT (Unlocked with the SWAT Gamepass) Phantom (Unlocked by reaching Rank 50 in Season 1) Reaper (Unlocked by reaching Rank 100 in Season 1) Itali GT (Unlocked by reaching Rank 50 in Season 2) Hoverboard (Unlocked by reaching Rank 100 in Season 2) Mini (Cost: , Location: Suburb) ATV (Cost: , Location: Convenience Store) Dirtbike (Cost: , Location: Outskirts Gas Station) Shelby (Cost: , Location: Parking Garage) Mustang (Cost: , Location: Outskirts Gas Station) Challenger (Cost: , Location: Parking Lot) Tracer (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) 911 (Cost: , Location: Convenience Store) Inferno (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) Stingray (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) Roadster (Cost: , Location: City Gas Station) GTR (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership Parking Lot) Avenger (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) Nero (Cost: , Location: Casino) Fury (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) Thunderbird (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) Rhino Tank (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) Patriot (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) Overdrive (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) |-| Sea Vehicles = Boat (Cost: Free) Jet Ski (Cost: , Location: Prison Dock, City Dock) Hydro (Cost: , Location: City Dock) |-| Air Vehicles = Helicopter (Cost: Free, but can not be spawned with the phone. Location: Police Base and Hospital Parking Lot) Plane (Cost: , Location: Airport) Scout (Cost: , Location: Airport) Buzzard (Cost: , Location: Airport) Warhawk (Cost: , Location: Airport) Banshee (Completing the Cluckles fight) |-| Vehicle Controls by Type Land Vehicles = |-| Air Vehicles = Plane/Warhawk Helicopter, Scout, and Buzzard All Vehicles= #Fury #Banshee #Avenger #Warhawk #Thunderbird #Roadster #GTR #Tracer #Reaper #Stingray #Inferno #911 #Hydro #ATV #SWAT Van #Challenger #Phantom #Mustang #Mini #Shelby #Camaro #Scout #Dirtbike #Buzzard #Helicopter #Jetski #Plane #Boat |-| Land Vehicles= #Fury #Avenger #Thunderbird #Roadster #GTR #Tracer #Reaper #Stingray #Inferno #911 #ATV #SWAT Van #Challenger #Phantom #Mustang #Mini #Shelby #Camaro #Dirtbike |-| Air Vehicles = #Warhawk #Scout #Buzzard #Helicopter #Plane |-| Sea Vehicles = #Hydro #Jetski #Boat |-| *You can't spawn vehicles in the prison. *Vehicles always spawn facing the same direction (helicopters spawn facing the opposite direction). *Cars despawn if they touch the water (except Thunderbird while hovering, the Hoverboard and the Banshee). *Most vehicles can be rendered immobile by either shooting the tires of land vehicles or shooting the base of air vehicles. The SWAT is immune to this rule. *Cars or helicopters despawn when not being used. *The Helicopter is free, but players must get it from atop the Police Base or the Hospital Parking Lot. *The Plane's price was increased from to . *Players can shoot out of all vehicles except the Reaper, helicopters and planes. The shooting rate is noticeably slower when the driver is shooting a gun like the AK47 from the window, which leads to speculations that this was done to prevent window shooting from being overpowered. *Police officers cannot be shot by ranged weapons while in a car, unless they aim out the window with a weapon. Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Land Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles Category:Sea Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Phone Category:Gamepasses Category:Car Images Category:Season 1 Rewards Category:Season 2 Rewards Category:Season Rewards Category:Rewards